


Caught

by skinhunger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, all porn no plot, i have no idea what this is, just a smut exercise i guess, kinda regency au kinda medieval au, no idea what actual time period other than an Arranged Marriage has happened lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinhunger/pseuds/skinhunger
Summary: A smut exercise set in an unknown time period featuring everyone's favorite pretty boy and warrior wench.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> i figured why not use my fave pair to get some smut practice in since i've literally never written it before.
> 
> so context; it's literally just all the tropes. historical arranged marriage bc jaime was caught with cersei and brienne was the "punishment." they had a duel, tied, and got married anyway. passion arises /eyes emoji/ and it turns out they both have a thing for getting caught. dubious consent bc poor attendant did not consent to seeing their lord and lady coupling and brienne didn't outwardly consent to continue on coupling but she's enjoying herself and they talk it out later.

Jaime was surprised, these past few days. It wasn’t a feeling he had often. But the last thing he expected out of this arranged marriage was how exciting it was. To be with someone, knowing you are theirs just as much as they are yours. In the open, no less. To not have to hide was such a new and titillating experience. Even more surprising was just how _good it felt_ to be in it. 

Or more specifically, to be inside Brienne.

Like he was right now.

_“Oh, Jaime-”_

_“That’s it wench, spread those legs for me.”_

They had just returned from lunch with the Baratheons, an entertaining enough affair with his sister still trying to be snide while Robert congratulated them on officially taking over the Casterly Rock Estate. Tywin had gone and perched himself in the Red Keep as Royal Advisor, leaving them to their devices. Brienne was not-so-secretly pleased. She tried to deny it, but nothing could stop the grin on her face. 

Brienne herself did not think this arranged marriage would have come to fruition were it not for a heated duel for her hand in the middle of the night, neither of their fathers aware of their mutual hatred even though they were exposed to the incessant bickering. The duel wound up being a tie, as they had beat each other so thoroughly they collapsed under the full moon.

They told each other secrets instead, and found themselves friends the next day.

Friends became something…. More. The night of the wedding. 

_“We’ve just returned, shouldn’t we-”_

_“The day can wait, wife.”_

Jaime was now determined to cause an uproar in the gossip once more. Forget being a Kingslayer or a sister-fucker. He wanted this newfound passion to drown out those previous parts of his public life. Brienne and himself were bound to be known as a most _amorous_ couple. So upon closing the great doors and sending off the attendant, he immediately began to ravage his shy, warrior wife and her deliciously overfull mouth.

Brienne was on her back with her swaths of blue skirts rucked up to the waist and the bodice ripped. Her dark nipples tightened with arousal as her tits bounced with every thrust. She felt so exposed, vulnerable, and yet powerful with every gasp he breathed every time she ran her nails down his back. His pants were at his knees, the buttons of his own shirt ripped in his haste to free himself. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, she thought, biting her lip. His hands slid under her knees, pushing her legs further apart so he could watch his cock slide deeper and deeper still inside her cunt. Her clawing, her feathery light touches, all of them, they were maddening, the wetness from her gathering at the base of his cock was even more so.

“Jaime _please_ , we need to go to our rooms-”

He cut her off with a kiss, sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and speak.

“Let them see, Brienne, let them. I _want_ them to see me fucking you.” She moaned, her blush spreading to her ears. “Let them see me fucking my wife, see how good you are for me, taking my cock.” Pressing himself bodily to her, his hands snaked up to her own, pinning them by her head as he interlaced their fingers. She relented control, winding her legs tight around his hips instead to pull him closer.

She was so giving, his wench. Jaime kissed and sucked his way down her neck as he licked away the sweat along her clavicle. He pushed himself deeper, thrusting a little harder, the slapping sound of their sweat slick skin filling the room. Just hearing Brienne’s little moans and sharp intakes of breath made him want to fuck her into a frenzy, but this was better. _So much better._ The closeness, the intimacy. Brienne fought one of her hands loose, grabbing him by the jaw as she pulled him in for another kiss, a needy whimper in her throat as his tongue traced the inside of her mouth. “Please,” she said in between, “I want- you- I want to-”

Her hand went down to where they met, rubbing furiously at her clit as her breath came out in stilted pants. Jaime kept his pace, watching her pleasure take over her face as she screamed. 

_“Oh, oh, oh, yes, Jaime, yes, just like that!”_

Those beautiful eyes fluttered closed as her mouth dropped open, her flush spreading further down. The feel of her pulsing and clenching around his cock spurred him to pump faster. The sound he made was so guttural as he thrust, faster and faster, dropping his full weight on her as he sucked marks into the long column of her pale throat. His hands gripped her ass, pulling her to him with every push until finally he saw stars.

Brienne keened, the feeling of him spilling inside her overwhelming her senses as she clutched him between her thighs. Her hands went to his hair, stroking and petting as she drank in the sounds of her name and his lust.

They both laid there, trying to catch their breath. Brienne was still in a post-orgasmic daze, enjoying the feeling of him still being inside her while he slowly softened. Jaime and her had barely been married a week and in all honesty she was surprised she hadn’t borne him a bundle of triplets with as much of his seed as she’d taken and no moon tea. Brienne stilled her laughter at the thought. She was nervous, truthfully, of being pregnant. Given the history of their mothers passing in childbirth.

Idly, lost in wondering, she twirled his golden locks around her fingers, her other hand reaching under his ruined shirt to feel his tacky skin. After some banter, it seemed he finally deemed it time for them to go about their business. Lifting himself up, he had certainly _seemed_ like he was about to get off her, then he stilled. She looked and noticed he was staring at-

Brienne felt his cock jump. She inhaled sharply, throwing her head back to see what he saw. There the attendant was, face aghast as she clutched a tea tray in her hands.

Brienne put her hands on his chest, mortification making her blood pound. “Jaime! This is improper, I-” He bore down on her, his cock solid and pushing deep inside her once more. “-oh, _oh_ _gods_ -” The subtle rocking of his hips became an outward onslaught.

Not once had her eyes left the poor attendant, who had finally snapped out of her daze before rushing out of the room, dropping the tray and all. Adrenaline and embarrassment was pulsing through her veins _but he was so hard, so deep, and the way he said her name just now_ \- Finally, she looked at Jaime, Jaime who was already looking at her, his nostrils flaring and mouth tight. Fucking her even harder into the ground, his hands were back to grabbing her ass so tight it was almost painful.

Her orgasm was so sudden it made her squeal, her legs thrown wide open as her hands fisted the collar of his shirt. Jaime was relentless. Forget decency, she was _screaming_ his name. She had never felt more possessive. She had never felt so possessed. His eyes were dark and full of something primal. With a final slam of his hips, his cock jumped and pulsed, draining every last drop of himself into her demanding cunt. 

The kiss that followed was no less rough, his tongue sliding against hers, sucking her lips. Jaime had never thought he would see Brienne like this, covered in sweat and seed spilling all over her thighs. Her face was so open, her star-filled eyes held no secrets. She looked absolutely _wrecked_ and he did that to her. The only word coming to his mind at that moment was simple.

_Mine._

Jaime sat up, pulling her with him. Keeping her skirts up in one hand, the other dove under, feeling the wetness in the folds of her throbbing cunt and drawing it further out. 

They both seemed unable to speak, full of questions and desire both. What on earth had just transpired? They were known for being risque, but to be blatantly caught like that? Brienne had no idea that Jaime would be- be like _that._ Jaime himself didn’t know that such an event would rile him up so.

Part of him felt sorry, for subjecting Brienne to such a rough taking. The staff would gossip, talking about how their Lord threw his Lady down. Jaime helped Brienne to stand, only to push her back and practically drag her up the stairs. Stopping only to press himself against her and into the walls and kiss her senseless. The only thing he felt now was absolute pride as he drew her nipple into his mouth right outside their chambers. Her eyes rolled back, and more importantly, her high-pitched whine covered up the sound of footsteps skittering away. He was taken by surprise again when she reversed the positions, and did the same to him. Of all the things he didn't know about himself. His laugh became a heady grunt at the clasp of her teeth.

Jaime wanted them to be known as amorous. 

He supposed they’d think Brienne a succubus however, at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> (again, no beta, so this will prob be edited every five minutes to correct dumb spellings/errors)
> 
> afterwards they cuddle and talk about boundaries and jaime apologizes to both brienne and the staff that saw them. it was an awkward conversation with the staff but they were just glad to hear brienne wasn't unwilling. they all grow better with communication and 9 months later triplets are in fact born.
> 
> edit 1: the first of many, the word "pulse" is used so mUCH I-


End file.
